Cotton Candy
by prwinkle
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita antara si pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya-permen kapas-Momoi Satsuki di musim semi, dan rasa iri dari si perfect copy Kise Ryouta kepada Kuroko karena mampu membuat si gadis musim semi terjerat pesonanya. KuroMomo Fanfiction dedicated to Momoi's birthday.


_Kuroko no Basuke_

 _This story is mine but the character belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _KuroMomo Fanfiction_

 _Warning : OOC,If you don't like just go away_

Seperti biasa, di dalam gym terdapat anak-anak dengan rambut pelangi sedang latihan. Di pandu oleh kapten berambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou dan dibantu mantan kapten sebelumnya, Nijimura Shuuzo.

Tampak beberapa anak asuhannya tersebut mengeluh, sebut saja Kise Ryouta, si pirang dengan satu tindik di telinganya serta mulut yang tidak bisa diam, terus mengoceh sepanjang latihan mereka.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan dengan surai biru gelapnya nampak jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya se-timnya itu. Ayolah, ia tahu kalau si pirang memang hyperaktif, tapi tidak begini juga. Dari awal latihan ia sudah mengeluh ini itu, untung si kapten tidak melemparinya dengan gunting keramat.

"Kise berhentilah mengeluh nanodayo," si surai hijau, Midorima Shintarou mencoba menegur si pirang.

"Midorimacchi, aku sudah lelah-ssu. Lihat Akashicchi, ia hanya berdiri di bench sedangkan kita latihan berat dari tadi," Kise mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Oi Kise diamlah," Aomine menghentikan dribble nya dan menatap si pirang malas.

"Hidoii-ssu" Kise berlari ke arah sang Manajer yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Nijimura. Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk gadis itu dan mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Momocchi, Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi jahat-ssu," adunya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin ditambah sedikit airmata untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya tersebut.

"Eh Ki-chan ?!" gadis itu nampak bingung dengan kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Ia melirik takut-takut kearah Nijimura dan Akashi. Nijimura berdehem pelan, "Kise, jangan memeluk anak orang sembarangan. Kembali ke lapangan dan latihan."

"Tapi senpai-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ke lapangan sekarang, atau kuadukan ke Akashi."

"Hiee.. Baiklah-ssu," ia melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang manajer. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri teman-temannya di lapangan.

-Cotton Candy-

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka istirahat juga. Momoi memberikan beberapa handuk dan air mineral untuk mereka. Pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi mencapai dua meter itu hanya mengambil handuk yang disodorkan manajernya, lalu mencari cemilannya.

"Minumnya Muk-kun ?" tawar gadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sa-chin melihat cemilanku ?" pemuda raksasa itu bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan." Momoi berlari kearah bangku yang ada disudut ruangan gymnasium. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus cemilan milik lelaki itu.

"Momoi-san sedang apa ?"

"Hanya mengambil beberapa cemilan milik Muk-kun" ia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ketika manik magentanya menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai baby blue yang menatapnya polos.

"Astaga Tetsu-kun, sejak kapan di sini ?" ia mengelus dadanya. Gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah sejak tadi Momoi-san," jawabnya kalem.

Memang tidak diragukan lagi jika hawa pemuda tersebut sangatlah minim, hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pemain keenam SMP Teiko.

"Momoi, habis ini temui aku diruangan, ada yang perlu kita bahas," Akashi datang menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti Nijimura.

"Ah baiklah Akashi-kun."

-Cotton Candy-

"Ini cemilannya Muk-kun," ia menyodorkan beberapa bungkus cemilan yang di ambilnya tadi.

"Arigatou Sa-chin," pemuda berambut ungu itu membuka bungku cemilannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Doiuta," balasnya.

"Oi Satsuki, pulang nanti temani aku ke minimarket."

"Memangnya Dai-chan mau membeli apa ?"

"Hari ini majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru sudah rilis," ucap pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu. Manik cobaltnya menatap manik magenta gadis itu.

"Dai-chan ! jangan mengajakku kalau mau membeli majalah seperti itu."

Pemuda itu mengorek telinganya dan mendengus sebal, "Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu sekali, kau bahkan sering menyeretku ke mana-mana dan aku selalu menurutimu. Giliranku yang meminta bantuan, kau tidak mau."

"Momoi benar, Aomine. Tidak sopan mengajak gadis untuk membeli majalah seperti itu. Kenapa tidak mengajak yang lain saja nanodayo," Midorima ikut menimpali.

"Heh ?!" pemuda itu menyahut malas.

"Midorima-kun benar, Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko kalem sambil meminum Vanilla Milkshake-nya.

"Oi Kuroko, sejak kapan kau di sini ?"

"Sudah sejak tadi," pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah Kurokocchi memang tidak bisa ditebak-ssu," Kise merangkul bahu pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Hentikan Kise-kun."

"Are ? Kenapa-ssu ?" Kise sudah siap mewek jika tidak ditegur Midorima.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, nanodayo" tegur Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hidoii ಥ_ಥ "

"Kau mau kemana Satsuki ?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan Akashi-kun. Katanya ada yang dibahas sih."

"Oh,"

"Kalian duluan saja ke kelas," Momoi melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan pemuda itu.

-Cotton Candy-

"Astaga aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ulangan Matematika," Aomine heboh sendiri. "Midorima, pinjamkan aku pensilmu nanti ya, pensilku hilang "

"Aku tidak mau nanodayo, salahmu sendiri tidak menyiapkannya dari semalam."

"Oi kau ingin membiarkan ku di keluarkan," pemuda itu melotot ke arah Midorima.

"Bukan urusanku nanodayo,"

"Tenang saja Aominecchi, pinjam pensil punyaku saja-ssu."

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakannya, tapi terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kise," Aomine mulai bersiul.

"Hidoii-ssu."

"Berhentilah memasang wajah jelekmu Kise, nanti para penggemarmu pergi dan berbalik kepadaku," pemuda itu menyeringai. Membully Kise merupakan salah satu kewajiban yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya.

"Lihat Kurokocchi, Aominecchi membullyku lagi-ssu," adu Kise.

"Sabar Kise-kun," Kuroko menyahut dengan tampang tenangnya.

"Kise-chin diamlah. Orang-orang melihat ke arah kita."

"Jangan berbicara ketika memakan sesuatu, Murasakibara"

"Mido-chin mau ?" pemuda itu menawarkan keripiknya kepada Midorima.

"Tidak nanodayo," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Heh ? yasudah."

-Cotton Candy-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Beberapa siswa sudah pulang, namun tidak bagi anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka masih menunggu seseorang.

Aomine menguap malas, Kise masih dengan setia berceloteh di hadapan Kuroko yang dibalas seadanya oleh pemuda itu. Murasakibara seperti biasa, makan cemilan di manapun dia berada, membuang sampahnya sembarangan yang kemudian diceramahi Midorima. Namun nampaknya pemudah bersurai ungu itu tidak peduli.

"Ck Satsuki kemana sih ?" Aomine mencak-mencak sendiri.

Tidak berapa lama sesosok gadis dengan surai pinknya menghampiri mereka. Manik magenta miliknya membesar ketika melihat siluet Kuroko. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Tetsu-kuuuuun."

Akashi yang di belakangnya hanya geleng kepala. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika manajer mereka menaruh hati pada pemuda berambut baby blue itu.

Namun, sepertinya Momoi harus berjuang keras karena pemuda minim ekpresi itu kurang peka.

"Momoi-san tolong lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Hehe gomen ne Tetsu-kun," gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Daijoubu Momoi-san."

Tanpa mereka sadari pemuda berambut pirang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudah kubilang menyerah saja baka," Aomine merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

"Aominecchi," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oi jangan menatapku seperti itu, dasar menjijikan."

"Aominecchi hidoii," dan dimulai lah adu mulut antara Kise dan Aomine.

"Ayo ke minimarket, cemilanku sudah habis."

"Makanan saja yang ada di pikiranmu nanodayo."

TBC...

Hoii Yui balik lagi dengan ff Kurobas. Berhubung sebentar lagi bias Yui ulangtahun, *lirik Momoi* Yui bakalan post ff dengan cast utama Momoi.

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan review...

See you later...

N.Y


End file.
